Parce que Watanuki est définitivement un idiot
by Jadzabel
Summary: que Domeki est résolument pragmatique et que Yûko est absolument une sadique ou pas . Recueil de drabbles de 100 mots.
1. Suicide

_Auteur : Jadzabel_

_Genre : drabble de 100 mots (exactement d'après word, un peu moins d'après open office mais bien plus d'après le calcul du site... entre espaces ponctuation apostrophes le calcul varie... même la mise en page influe...)  
_

_Disclaimer : XXX Holic pas à moi, blablablablabla_

_Note : mes drabbles (pour l'instant, une petite dizaine) sont de courts exercices de style écrits très rapidement (entre 3 et 10 minutes environs) lors d'un concours avec ma petite sœur. Elle m'a fourni un mot à chaque fois que j'ai quasi systématiquement placé en dernier. Ce mot n'est jamais le titre du drabble._

------------------------------------

Encore un fantôme…

D'accord celui-ci n'était pas bruyant : il ne communiquait que par langue des signes. Et Watanuki n'y comprenait absolument rien..

Mais le voir tourner constamment autour de lui comme un gosse qui s'ennuie… D'accord, il avait neuf ans. Les journaux en avaient beaucoup parlé. A cet age, les suicides sont peu courants.

Etrange.

Watanuki devait faire un effort. S'il parvenait à comprendre, il partirait sans doute…

Un verre d'eau. Tu avais soif ?

Non.

Une fontaine, encore de l'eau. Mais…

Nager ? tu voulais juste te baigner ?

Oui.

N'empêche. Quelle idée de sauter d'un **pont** !


	2. Bisou

Watanuki essoufflé, entra rouge et essoufflé dans le jardin de Yûko.

Il ruminait en se tapant le front.

« Mais pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ! »

« Sur le font ! »

« Il avait l'air tellement vulnérable, fragile, étendu sur le goudron… »

« Non, c'est même pas vrai ! C'est pas une raison ! »

« Et la bosse rouge qui pointait sur son front. »

« Non ça n'avait rien de mignon ! »

Watanuki, vraiment désespéré s'arrachait désormais des mèches de cheveux…

« Je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès de percuter ce **lampadaire** ! »


	3. Meurtre

Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Psychopathe !

Les insultes qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de le mettre à la porte tournait encore dans sa tête.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Et il avait réussi à la mettre vraiment en rage.

Le pacte était rompu. Mais pour l'instant les monstres et les fantômes il s'en foutait royalement.

C'est sa conscience qui le tourmentait.

Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant !

Comment il aura pu deviner qu'elles étaient amies ?

Que Yûko l'avait domestiquée ?

Le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait trouvé mignonne cette **souris**…


	4. Mission

Encore une fois, Watanuki grommelait. Cette nouvelle mission était vraiment débile !

Et pourquoi c'était encore Domeki qui l'accompagnait ! il était sur que cette tache aurait mieux convenu à Hiwamari…

En l'imaginant souriante sous ce soleil radieux il se mit a rougir.

Il se reprit vite avant que Domeki ne se foute encore de lui.

Il continuait a penser que cette mission était vraiment débile.

Un garçon comme lui n'avait rien à faire ici.

C'était presque humiliant.

Il aurait du envoyer Yûko sur les roses !

Mais il continuait tout de même à lui cueillir son bouquet de **pensées**.


	5. Déclaration

Domeki ne put retenir son fou-rire, coupant Watanuki au milieu d'une tirade passionnée.

Ce dernier, stupéfait deviens immédiatement gêné puis furieux.

Domeki le serra contre lui sans tenir l'écouter l'insulter et se débattre.

Il était vraiment ravi.

En lui déclarant que : « Oui, je comprend que tu ne ressens à mon égard que des sentiments de haine et de mépris. Je sais que nous ne deviendrons jamais amis. Je vais te foutre la paix et disparaître de ta vie. », il avait récolté une véritable déclaration d'amitié enflammée.

Yûko avait raison : c'est drôlement efficace la **psychologie inversée**.


	6. Géométrie

Depuis quelques jours, Domeki sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Ce n'était pas parce que Hiwamari s'était mit subitement à faire du trapèze. Rien à voir.

Que sa professeur de musique l'avait enrôlé de force dans l'orchestre de l'école comme joueur de triangle, c'était profondément ennuyeux mais anecdotique.

Rien a voir avec Maru et Moro, subitement passionnées par le rudby et courant partout avec une balle ovale.

Non, le comportement de Watanuki était sûrement dût aux cours de maths que lui donnait Yûko.

Mais tout de même ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à faire des onigiris **carrés** !


End file.
